Plantilla:Interwikitmp-grpNN usage
Interwikitmp-grpNN usage, Ver: Pass-2E, supercedes 9-12-2006 version. :Offline save file: ' Interwikitmp-grpNN usage Ver Pass-2e on 01-25-2007.txt ' }} Interwikitmp-grpNN usage notes :This 'Interwikittmp-grp template documentation is for all family templates from action=edit}} edit. This is common 'Usage notes' for the Interwiki template linking and tracking system management templates. The purpose of the system is to promote interwiki editor efficiency by providing tool templates that have been developed and debugged on one sister project or another to the other English language sister's, and establish a commonality of such tools which enhance the productivity of the volunteer editor's of all such projects, including enhancing the effectiveness of 'visiting contributions' to another sister one does not usually contribute on, and furthering all such projects sponsored by the . The individual link tagging templates are denoted ''XXXXtmp' where the prefix 'XXXX' indicates one of the mnemonic sister project names like 'Wiktionary', WikiBooks, WikiSpecies, Commons, and the like, and 'tmp' is short for template, or more correctly, 'template linking template'''. These individual templates are grouped into an array for universal tagging in the above grouping templates, thus providing links to each for maintenance and version cross checking. This page is usually included by the key templates of that system, namely one or more of , , ,..., , etc., which differ in the autocategories they apply to the tool or utility templates they have been devised to tag, port from sister to sister, and manage between same. The meaning and mapping of the numeric suffixes is delineated in Table I of which is normally separately included by one of the forgoing control templates. This brings it into display on those pages, so it is not visible herein, else multiple occurrences should occur in those. ;'XXXXtmp' template notes :Once template scope and any name-conflicts are established, a more precise 'Interwikitmp-grpNN' template is chosen for the group as a whole on the basis of categorization. The Interwikitmp-grpNN template displays auto links to sister projects pages in it's separate elements. When a circumstance occurs when a template has no purpose on a particular sub-group of sister projects (too narrow a scope, or just different missions of the particular sister), use the set of unsuffixed 'XXXXtmp' templates separately or in small groups to tag templates that do not have usefulness, purpose, nor representation on all sister's, but which occur non-the-less on few scattered sisters. The 'XXXXtmp' templates do only one type of auto-categorizing to the local , which unless otherwise noted, all template tagging autocategorizes tagged templates into. (This is under reconsideration due to pro's and con's, another catchall category may be used instead, or as well, such as ). The 'XXXXtmp' array as a whole must be used in a manual tagging for such templates that have a name collision with an extant template on one or more sister projects. Examples: 'Tl'/'tl', 'S'/'s', 'W'/'w', 'C'/'c' and 'Cat' were all templates that could not be given universally consistent names. Work around names 'TL', 'W2', 'W2c', 'SP, and 'CAT' were established to provide the same function on the unaffected sister projects. Other measures are also in place for such exceptions; see Table II.